mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Boat (Robot)
Boat, is the Guardian of Creator's boats as well as the holder of the Golden Cufflink's History Key Personality He's an honest guy who can’t keep all secrets, Unlike X2 and Zoeker he doesn't follow all orders by Creator, Powers and Abilities His main power is that he's able to create and control weapons. Which means that he can create weapons from almost anything around him. On Creator's boat, which is filled with many weapon parts, he's at is best. Despite this power, it does not come close to what Creator is capable of. Still this power only works if Boat is equipped with the Telum Stones, the source of this power. He posseses super strength and with it he's able to hold his own against foes like Meko, Neko and even ShadowLife. He also had the ability to use ball attacks like Focus Blast and fist attacks like the elemental punches. Also he has the Golden Cufflink's, he is already able to form a protection shield around or in front of him. He is the current holder of one of the 2 Golden Cufflink's. And with it he's able to project Golden Energy and is also able to use its unique attacks. Because the Cufflink's are a magical item, Boat is able to use magic through them, however he has no knowledge about it but he has used it on an occation. Special Powers Thanks his Golden Cufflink’s he can use all Golden Moves included: *Golden Ball: the user forms a golden ball filled with Golden Energy between his hands and then fires it at his target. *Golden Blast: the user stretches his arms and fires a powerful golden blast of Golden Energy from the Cufflink's at his target(s). *Golden Beam: the user stretches his arm and fires a golden beam of Golden Energy from the at his target(s). *Golden Storm: the user stretches and opens his arms and fires a Golden Energy powered storm from its Cufflink's to his target(s). *Golden Fist: the user's fist glows golden and punches its opponent with Golden Energy. *Golden Shied: the user creates a golden shield filled with Golden Energy from his Cufflink's to block incoming attacks. *Golden Charge: the user's hand glows golden and boosts his Golden Energy for the next Golden move. The longer the user boosts, the stronger the attack, the more unstable it gets. His other signature attacks are: *Mimic: the user instantly copies the last move used by his opponent or companion *Plasma Beam: the user fires a plasma beam from his hand or chest at the opponent. Weakness/Resistance Without his Telum Stones he can't use his main power, making him purposeless. Without his Golden Cufflink's he can't use his Golden power, gradually weakening him. Also thanks to his Golden Cufflink's, he can't take damage of Golden Energy attacks, making him immune to it as long he's equipped with the Cufflink's. He can also absorb Golden Energy but not redirect it nor take the power of it. Trivia htrhrthr